Detonadas
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Nana y Rise han llevado una relación completamente en secreto, y el problema de ese secretismo es que no se dan la oportunidad de ir tan lejos como quisieran por temor a ser descubiertas, pero todo cambia cuando Rise aprovecha una oportunidad para dar ese paso tan ansiado con Nana. Oneshot con lemmon.


He aquí otra historia, y esta obviamente destacará de manera bastante especial por razones bastante obvias. Hasta el sol de hoy no he leído ni un solo lemmon NanaxRise, eso debe quedar bien claro, pero resulta que de pronto estuve soñando con imágenes CG de estilo _Sono Hanabira_ protagonizadas por ellas dos, teniendo relaciones sexuales de diversas maneras. No lo sé, tal vez fue que la pastilla de vitamina E de mi madre que me tomé estaba caduca o algo (pero si por estas cosas fuera, para la próxima sería capaz de tomarme el frasco entero xD). Ahora al grano, Yuruyuri no me pertenece y todas esas cosas y empecemos ya mismo.

**Detonadas**

Otro experimento que había fracasado, y ahora Rise y Nana tenían que limpiar el salón donde habían estado llevando a cabo el mismo.

La verdad no les importaba mucho aquello. Estaban tan acostumbradas a quedar envueltas en explosiones que les terminó pareciendo algo divertido, aunque Nana seguía sintiéndose ofendida si alguien que no fuera su alumna favorita le hablaba sobre el tema. Era una actitud un tanto rara, pero se trata de Nana Nishigaki, lo cual permite explicar algunas cosas al respecto.

─ Ya casi terminamos, Matsumoto. Así podrás regresar a tu casa antes de que se haga muy tarde.

─ ...

La verdad era que Rise no tenía demasiadas ganas de irse. Siempre tenía una fea desazón cada vez que tenía que separarse de su sensei. Ambas tenían una relación en secreto, pero dicha relación no llegaba mucho más lejos. Podría haber alguna alumna, como por ejemplo Ayano, que bien sospeche de dicha relación, pero no más que eso. Pero ese tipo de restricciones en ocasiones las tenía oprimidas. Es verdad que se divierten juntas en sus explosiones, y que a veces, aprovechando que están solas, llegan a besarse, pero no se habían atrevido a ir más lejos de allí, principalmente por temor a que las quisiesen separar si las descubren. Siempre tomaban en cuenta que Rise era menor de edad, y cualquier acercamiento indiscreto que llegue a ojos u oídos desembocaría en un escándalo que a ninguna de las dos beneficiaría. Estos temores a veces provocaban frustraciones en ambas, y más especialmente a Rise.

─ Oh, se me estaba olvidando... ─ Nana saca un broche para el pelo y se lo pone cuidadosamente a su alumna ─ Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero espero que te agrade.

Rise se deja poner el broche mientras un rubor intenso tomaba espacio en su rostro. El solo sentir el contacto de los suaves dedos de su sensei resultaba bastante estimulante, y más cuando era con ese detalle tan bonito que le dedicaba al menos una vez a la semana. Le gustaría ser mayor de edad en ese mismo momento, o que Nana tuviera los mismos años que ella, y así no tendría más razones para negarse a intentar ir tan lejos como desee.

─ Ya está. Te ves preciosa, Matsumoto ─ Nana le enseña un espejo a su alumna para que viese cómo había quedado ─. Estás tan adorable que me gustaría comerte.

─ ...

─ ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

─ ...

─ Jajaja. Vamos, que lo decía de manera metafórica, no creo que sea posible que... ─ Nana es callada al ver cómo Rise la abraza con fuerza, teniendo sus rostros a sólo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia ─ ¿Estás consciente de lo que estás pidiendo, Matsumoto? No es correcto que hagamos eso tan pronto. Recuerda que somos profesora y alumna, y si alguien nos descubre...

─ ...

─ ¿Cómo que no me preocupe? Tú sabes lo que pasará si se sabe lo nuestro, y lo último que yo quiero es que nos separen, Matsumoto.

Rise pensaba igual que Nana, pero también se sentía dispuesta a jugarse todo en ese momento. Es verdad que no hay que confiarse por que la escuela esté sola, pero deseaba intentarlo. Había llegado a esa edad en sus sueños en cuanto al amor van más allá de simplemente casarse y vivir feliz para siempre. Ella deseaba tener una vida al lado de Nana, quería llevar su amor por ella hasta el punto más recóndito de una relación física. Tal vez ese último detalle que Nana tuvo hacia ella terminó por excitarla demasiado, pero el caso es que deseaba intentarlo.

─ ...

─ ¿Un beso? ─ no sería la primera vez, pero el tono tan seductor que le oía a su alumna daba la impresión de querer decir algo más ─ Supongo que eso no te lo puedo negar. Se nota que nuestra relación prohibida nos da muchos problemas.

─ ... ─ Rise sonríe y termina de acortar la distancia.

Se trataba de un beso bastante dulce, jugoso, en el que ambas se sentían tentadas ante esa suavidad inaudita que percibían en los labios ajenos. Era uno de esos besos que obviamente jamás podrían permitir que se conozca fuera de allí, algo completamente de ellas dos y de nadie más. Sus bocas se iban moviendo lentamente, como buscando una mejor manera para encajar, y Rise rodea con sus brazos el cuello de la sensei, procurando que aquel beso durara hasta que el aire se convirtiera en una necesidad impostergable. Nana en un principio se sorprende, aunque también pensaba que debió predecir ese acto de parte de su alumna, tomando en cuenta lo que le acababa de decir, pero no opuso resistencia alguna cuando Rise procuró introducir su lengua en su boca. Tal parecía que Rise ya había esperado mucho y no quería postergar más aquello que ambas tanto querían. La estaba tentando a cruzar la línea a su lado, y lentamente la estaba convenciendo.

─ Mmm... Matsumoto...

Rise ni siquiera hace intento alguno por decir nada. Simplemente devoraba la boca de su sensei con ganas, sin piedad alguna, saboreando cada rincón que fuera capaz de alcanzar con su lengua, y su placer es grande al sentir que la lengua de Nana también la estaba recorriendo. La mezcla resultante de la saliva de ambas les resultaba peculiarmente sabrosa para ambas, lo que las hacía querer saborear más y más. Nana rodea la cintura de Rise, dejándose llevar por aquellos impulsos que le iba transmitiendo su alumna, y con sus manos la sostenía de un modo extrañamente posesivo. Rise da un paso al frente, empujando lentamente a su sensei, y luego va dando otro paso, y otro más. Cuando Nana choca contra el borde de la mesa, termina siendo consciente de que no había marcha atrás en ese punto. Rise tenía en sus manos el timón de la situación, y no lo iba a soltar.

De verdad no le conocía ese lado impaciente, pese a todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola. Era algo bastante nuevo, pero a la vez era excitante, que invitaba a Nana a cruzar una frontera que ambas se habían propuesto no cruzar hasta que fuera el momento correcto. Tal parecía que Rise no veía ya razón para seguir haciendo caso a esa frontera. Tantos deseos reprimidos y tantos momentos de gozo al lado de Nana hicieron que su mente terminara colapsando en ese punto.

En cuanto el beso termina, la jadeante presidenta pasa a lamer y besar el cuello de la sensei, haciéndola gemir levemente. Nana trataba de mantener los gemidos ahogados, pese a que ambas estaban completamente solas, y por tanto no había posibilidad alguna de que fuesen oídas por nadie. Rise en cambio quería escuchar los gemidos de la sensei, por lo que insistía con sus lamidas, y sus manos lentamente van aflojando su uniforme para ese momento que deseaba hacer llegar.

─ ...

─ E-eres injusta... Matsumoto... ─ Nana mira fijamente a Rise a los ojos ─ Mira que hacerme esto antes de volver a sugerirme que lo hagamos... No quieres dejarme opción...

Rise sonríe en respuesta, y en el acto vuelve a besar a Nana, tratando de convencerla de que accediese. Aun teniendo las riendas de la situación, sabía que no tendría oportunidad de hacer nada más si Nana le decía que no quería hacerlo. No quería detenerse, y quería que Nana estuviera convencida, al igual que ella, que no había razón alguna para temer en ese momento. Con sus dedos recorre sutilmente el cuello de Nana, y luego pasa sobre su ropa, parando sobre sus pechos y los toca sin apretarlos. Nana ya no es capaz de oponer resistencia alguna. No sería capaz de dejar eso como una sesión especialmente sensual de besos en ese punto, pues Rise estaba forzando mucho los interruptores de Nana.

─ ...

─ Hoy estás muy persuasiva, Matsumoto. Espero que estés preparada, porque ahora sí me has convencido.

Las manos de Nana pasan a apretar los glúteos de Rise, haciendo que ponga un gesto de sorpresa. Más besos llegan, y sus labios se devoraban sin piedad alguna, mientras sus manos asumen un papel más activo, manoseando el cuerpo de la otra, primero con sutileza y luego con mayor descaro y apetito. Nana así terminaba de disolver cualquier duda sobre su cooperación con las intenciones de Rise, cosa que complacía a la presidenta.

Ahora van besándose nuevamente mientras van quitándose la ropa. Rise deja una obvia apertura en su cuello para que Nana la bese, y ésta lo hace sin peros. Ambas quedan en ropa interior en menos de un minuto, pudiendo ver las prendas negras de encaje que Nana y las piezas blancas con patrones de Rise, remarcando la situación de una adulta y una menor de edad en ese lugar, retando los límites de lo prohibido. Rise se pone bastante roja al ver la clase de prendas que usaba Nana, y ésta se enternece al ver las de su querida alumna.

─ No sabía que usabas esas bragas tan tiernas, Matsumoto ─ dice casi riendo ─. Casi pensé que podría tener dibujos de animalitos.

Rise infla los cachetes con enfado, pero la única manera en que muestra represalias es volver a besar el cuello de Nana, haciéndola callar a fuerza de gemidos, y luego hace su camino hasta los pechos de Nana mientras le desabrocha el brasier. Nana la deja hacer, y la vista de Rise lamiendo y succionando sus pezones le resultaba demasiado excitante y tierno. Rise degustaba los pechos de la sensei mientras con sus manos los apretaba con suavidad, sintiendo que sus dedos parecían hundirse en aquella piel extraordinariamente suave. De más estaría señalar que nada hizo la presidenta para impedir a la sensei quitarle lo poco que todavía tenía, dejando así completamente desnuda a Rise.

─ Creo que ahora es mi turno. Te voy a mostrar lo que soy capaz de hacer ahora que me has encendido, Matsumoto.

Rise esperaba ansiosa por eso. Había esperado mucho tiempo para poder hacer aquello con la primera persona que haya cautivado tanto su mente como su corazón, así que alegremente abre sus piernas para que los dedos de Nana empezaran a frotarle. Nana entiende el mensaje de forma inmediata, y aunque temía que alguien pudiera descubrir lo que estaban haciendo, quería creer que no pasaría nada. Eran ellas solas, y lo que estaban haciendo jamás saldría de allí, así que termina haciendo lo que Rise tanto deseaba.

─ ... ─ la presidenta estaba bastante roja y se abrazaba al brazo libre de la sensei.

─ ¿Tanto así te gusta, Matsumoto? ─ le dice en el oído Nana, complaciéndose al ver su reacción ─ En ese caso disfrútalo. Te haré sentir bien, y estoy segura de que no querrás que termine esto.

Ya Rise estaba deseando que ese momento que tenían ambas no tuviese fin, y su respuesta es besar a Nana mientras le dejaba usar sus dedos para recorrer su raja con lentitud, causando que se ponga bastante sensible. Sus lenguas otra vez se retorcían con locura, incansables y sin querer detenerse. Rise lo disfrutaba mucho. Los dedos de Nana se sentían increíbles, especialmente cuando uno de ellos paraba sobre el clítoris y empezaba a hacer círculos a su alrededor. No pasaría mucho hasta que Rise también se dispone a hacer lo mismo que Nana, y usa una de sus manos para meterla dentro de las bragas de Nana, y así sus dedos se pueden encontrar con el sexo de la mayor.

─ Nghh. Matsumoto, eres muy buena. Tus dedos están dando en el blanco...

Rise sonríe levemente sin dejar de mover sus dedos y profanar el sexo de su amante. Con la experiencia que estaba obteniendo hasta el momento, no había manera en que se arrepienta de hacer aquello. Siempre había tenido claro que quería luchar por esa relación, y por eso había soportado ese secretismo hasta el momento, y en ese momento no sentía que estuviera arriesgándose en demasía. En cualquier caso, ella estaría dispuesta a pelear por seguir al lado de Nana. Nada ni nadie las podría separar por la fuerza, y sabía que Nana estaba de acuerdo con ella en eso.

La noción del tiempo se había perdido completamente para ellas. Sólo había espacio para el placer en sus mentes. Sólo podían pensar en profundizar todavía más en sus besos y en seguir atacando sin piedad en el centro de la otra, obteniendo deliciosos gemidos que les erizaba la piel, y también tenían la genialidad de introducir ligeramente los dedos, desembocando aquello en un placer todavía más intenso. Fue inevitable que moviesen sus dedos introducidos, queriendo prolongar esa experiencia anticipada.

─ Matsumoto... tus pequeños dedos... se sienten demasiado bien... nggh... Jamás querría estar con nadie más que contigo...

─ ...

De manera automática entrelazan sus piernas, pero sin dejar de usar sus manos para el trabajo que estaban realizando. A ambas se les hacía difícil respirar con normalidad mientras seguían en su acto carnal con desenfreno. No les preocupaba ir lento, únicamente querían ir a toda potencia y gozar de las consecuencias. Sus cuerpos estaban por ser arrasados por una tremenda corriente que se acercaba peligrosamente, podían sentirlo, pero esa perspectiva sólo las incitaba a dar todo lo que tenían. Que venga con toda su fuerza, que ellas así lo querían.

─ Matsumoto, acaba conmigo... Vamos a acabar juntas...

Rise asiente mirando en todo momento a Nana a los ojos. Ninguna de las dos quería cortar el contacto visual hasta que el momento del clímax llegase para ambas. Sus cuerpos empezaban a sudar, estaban bastante calientes, pero a ellas no les parecía que fuera demasiado en absoluto. Sus vaginas finalmente empiezan a contraerse fuertemente, aprisionando sus dedos para que no saliesen, aunque no era como si ellas quisieran hacer algo así.

Los gritos de Nana, si bien ahogados, no pudieron ser del todo contenidos y terminaron saliendo, mientras que Rise alcanzaba el orgasmo como sólo ella podría alcanzarlo. Al empezar a alejarse la ola, ambas respiran agitadas, y Rise se deja caer sobre la mesa, permaneciendo al lado de Nana y sosteniendo su mano. Por cosas como esa valía la pena esforzarse por mantenerse juntas. Sus sentimientos por Nana no serían borrados por nadie, y sabía que Nana por ella sentía exactamente lo mismo.

─ Eso fue increíble, Matsumoto... Fue bastante arriesgado, pero se sintió maravilloso. Ha sido una experiencia que tal vez debamos repetir.

─ ...

─ Sí, sé lo que dije, pero al final quise confiar en ti. No es en vano que te tenga en tan alta estima, y tampoco lo es que siempre seas la primera a la que llamo para llevar a cabo mis experimentos.

─ ...

Lo sé, no hace falta que te pongas celosa ─ dice Nana entre risas, y luego abraza dulcemente a su alumna ─. Si hay algo para lo que no se me ocurriría llamar a nadie más, es para esto que acabamos de hacer, y también para esto... ─ le da un beso a su alumna, el cual fue breve ─ Pero recuerda que no podemos hacer esto todo el tiempo. Si quieres que esto se repita, tenemos que ser tan discretas como sea posible. No soportaría que intenten separarnos.

─ ...

Nuevamente se besan, y luego de eso intentan limpiarse con cuidado. También procuran que la mesa también esté en orden, y sólo después se visten y recogen sus cosas para irse de allí. Ya era muy tarde, y lo más probable es que los padres de Rise quieran preguntar por ella.

* * *

**Pocos días después**

Nana aprovechaba su adorado fin de semana para hacer la limpieza en casa. No era demasiado dada a tenerlo todo en orden, pero de vez en cuando sabía que tenía que intentarlo. Todavía iba por la mitad, cuando escucha que alguien tocaba el timbre de casa. Era extraño al parecer de Nana, pero decide ir hasta la puerta y abrir, viendo que se trataba nada menos que su alumna favorita, la cual traía consigo una bolsa que sólo podía significar una cosa.

─ ¡Matsumoto! ¿Vienes a pasar la noche aquí?

─ ...

─ ¿Le dijiste a tus padres que tomarías clases extra? Supongo que sería más creíble que decir que estarías en casa de alguna compañera. No me quiero imaginar el problema en que estarías si intentasen llamar y sepan que no fuiste a la casa de ninguna de las chicas que estudian contigo.

─ ...

─ ¡Claro que eres bienvenida! Siéntete como si estuvieras en tu casa ─ Nana permite el paso de Rise y luego cierra la puerta ─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué clase de lecciones extraordinarias esperas que te dé?

Rise no mueve los labios, pero sus mejillas se ponen bastante rojas. El mensaje para Nana fue más que claro. No eran lecciones de refuerzo lo que ella buscaba realmente. Sólo pretendía pasar la noche con ella. En un principio también se pone roja, y luego siente que aquello era un tanto divertido. También notó que llevaba en su pelo el broche que poco antes le había regalado, señal de lo mucho que valoraba ese gesto. Nana no podría alcanzar semejante pico de felicidad al lado de ninguna otra persona.

─ Supongo que no se puede evitar. Como nos queremos tanto, al final simplemente quisiste que te muestre un poco más de mí, ¿no? ─ Rise asiente todavía más roja ─ Pues así será. No tendré visitas hoy, así que estaremos solas toda la tarde y toda la noche, así que primero prepara tus cosas mientras termino de limpiar, y juntas hacemos el almuerzo, ¿te parece? ─ Rise asiente contenta ─ Entonces ve. Te veo en un rato.

La presidenta va casi corriendo hasta la habitación de Nana, la cual sólo puede reír divertida ante el entusiasmo de su alumna. Luego de aquel importante paso que habían dado, Nana sabía que aquello no tardaría mucho en repetirse, y esta vez estaría dispuesta a hacerlo con Rise desde un primer momento. El amor entre ambas se manifestaría esa misma noche de muchas y muy exquisitas maneras.

**Fin**

* * *

En serio, algo en mí, luego de ese sueño, me impulsaba con fuerza a hacer esto, costara lo que me costara, y aquí está el resultado. Como les dije antes, nunca antes he podido leer una historia que tenga NanaxRise como pareja central, y menos con lemmon. Tal vez en un rato me tenga que poner a buscar, pero aquí está mi aporte, por si acaso :)

Hasta otra


End file.
